starwarsreduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Force Stun
Force Stun was a Force Power only obtainable through the Light Side of the Force! Abilities Stun Stun was a Force power that could temporarily deaden the senses and perceptions of a targeted enemy, preventing most movements. It was often used when a Force User faced a large number of opponents or if they wished to disable an enemy long enough to flee from or apprehend them. it was ineffective against droids and other inorganic beings. Effect decided by "Did I" Questioning! Stasis Stasis was a more potent version of Stun. The Force User would use the Force to deaden the senses of an enemy, inducing a near-catatonic state and in effect freezing that person or being in place. This power was very useful when the Force-user was stuck in tight spots against a superior number of foes. Effect decided by "Did I" Questioning! Stasis Field Stasis Field was the highest level of Force Stun. This power allowed the Force-user to put multiple enemies into brief, non-harmful catatonic states at one time, allowing for quick escapes or to avoid protracted confrontations against seemingly overwhelming numbers. This power could also be used to avoid combat entirely, if the wielder wished to apprehend or sneak by opponents put into stasis. Effect decided by "Did I" Questioning! Game Mechanics Primary Characters All primary characters (PC's) in the game, aligned with the Grey Jedi Order, will be able to learn Force Stun with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Bendu Initiate! Non-Primary Characters All non-primary characters (NPC's) in the game, aligned with the Grey Jedi Order, will be able to learn Force Stun with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Bendu Initiate! Use In Topic Using Force Stun in topic will require one post between uses to recharge your powers and after each use the wait time raises by one post! In Topic Save As you move up in rank you become more proficient with your Force Powers so, in the instance of Force Stun, you acquired the power with the rank of Bendu Initiate, therefore moving up to Bendu Learner lessens your "recharge lag" by one post and also extends the number of foes you can attack by one. This means that if your normal lag time is 1/1+2/1+3/1+4/1+5/1, then when you rank up to Bendu Learner your new lag time would be 0/2+1/2+2/2+3/2+4/2. By the time you reach Grand Master your counter should look like 0/6+0/6+0/6+0/6+0/6. As you can see, a Grand Master can attack six foes at once and pays no penalty for usage! Leveling Up There are three main levels to this power and it can get a little complicated to figure out where you fit in to the scale. Basically, you start out as an Initiate with Stun, you will then move up to Learner and acquire Stasis and finally move up to Knight and acquire Stasis Field. From that point on you are doing nothing but advancing your Stasis Field ability to attack more foes and to cost less for you to use! "Did I" Questioning Using any Force Power in topic may require asking a "Did I?" at the end of your post, particularly if it effects another Primary Character. If you have any doubt about whether or not you need to ask a "Did I?" then you should probably ask one! Category:Combat Forms & Force Powers